


You Look Familiar AU

by Seito



Series: Misc AU Posts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meta, Reincarnation, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: ANISEANDSPEARMINT WHISPERED:Loki died centuries ago and Peter is his reincarnation AU? (out there i know, just curious what you'd make if it)





	You Look Familiar AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level. 
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here. 
> 
> They are considered **complete** as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded. 
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  * Sometimes, Peter dreams. He dreams of glimmering buildings, of iron, swords and armor. He dreams of a bridge of rainbows, green, gold and icy blue. He dreams of a mother’s smile, a bright energetic energy and a hateful scorns. Sometimes he dreams of falling, the world collapsing beneath his feet. And sometimes he wakes up to a room freezing cold, despite them having no AC and it’s the middle of summer.
  * He doesn’t remember his parents well. The memories are fuzzy. Enough to know their names, recognize their images, but no emotional connection. Richard and Mary Parker are just strangers he is connected to.
  * Ben and May Parker have no blood connection, just a happy coincidence that the last names happen to be the same. Peter adores them though. If nothing else, they  _chose_  him. That was evident with the adoption papers.
  * There’s something about Tony Stark that is familiar. Peter is never sure if it’s the armor, the playfulness or the old hurt that Tony so desperately tries to hide. It feels like betrayal and broken trust, like guilt and a need to please, like unwanted and self-loathing. But mostly loneliness.   
  
It makes Peter stick closer, no matter how many times Tony sends him away for his own safety.
  * When Thor, older, wiser and more like his mother than his father, finally meets Peter Parker, the boy behind Spider-Man, there’s something with that mischief sparkle in Peter’s eyes that makes him feel so very old and so very mournful.



**Author's Note:**

> [the tumblr you look familiar au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/you-look-familiar-au)


End file.
